Talk:RangerWiki
Umm...I'm not starting this! I'm just the first to realize there is nothing here...ummm....- KFan II To Administrator of this Wiki: If you want, I can take over this and put this Wiki into action. I was hoping to start the Power Rangers Wiki here. If you are interested, contact me on RangerBoard. My name is "Evil_Green_Ranger" just P.M. me if your interested. If you don't have an account there just talk to me here. Major additions Hey all. Having found this wiki, have spent some time tidying it up, adding the encyclopedia on the front page and all-round sorting. I hope no-one thinks I am trying to take over. I am merely trying to set up some basics, so we can get a community here with some foundations to work with. Anyone with any comments feel free to get in touch -- MiChaos 15:46, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Administration Hi, since the founder of this wiki is inactive, i've requested to become sysop. I want to combine this wiki, with the two other german and french wiki. To make the greates multilingual power rangers resource site. everyone who has comments or ideas, please talk to me --Serpen 22:46, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I belive you should post this on the founders talk page and wait for a response before posting it here! -- Awar 12:42, 24 May 2007 (UTC). :Hi, since that date, i already am the sysop, i tried to contact the founder for a month. But his profile hasn't even a email stated, so it's impossible to reach him anyway. And he hasn't edited (possible even visited) anything on wikia for years. --Serpen 11:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::Then leave a message on his or her talk page if there is one, and do as you see fit to impove this Wiki! -- Awar 13:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC). :::I've already written there for a long time, but that even doesn't matter: he is completely inactive and I haven't taken away his admin rights, I've he wants to come back, he still could do everything. Yes and I want to improve this wiki and have already set up a better structure than before (Categories, Tidying up etc) --Serpen 20:22, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Links at Wikipedia I am tired of having to remove links to this Wikia at Wikipedia. There is currently only a link at Power Rangers and that is really the only place that the link needs to be. If you want to introduce your Wikia at Wikipedia, please use a logged in account and contact the WikiProject.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 21:17, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry if I've make some stress about the Wiki Articles, I just added the links to the pages which contain also other links, like rangercentral and the Jungle Fury Article because the Power Rangers Universe Wiki has currently more information about it. Why stay the other links in the some season articles? And why removing GekiRanger.net from the Jungle Fury Article??? Won't create an account for just adding links and the links priority of a signed user isn't higher than an ip. --Serpen 09:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::Gekiranger.net (and Junglefury.net) are fansites that plagiarize Wikipedia articles.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 23:49, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, big accusation. I really know those sites since a few days and i'm not familar with the english wikipedia power rangers articles, however i know that this wiki starts as a cheap copy of wikipedia articles. But in my eyes the gekiranger site seems to have some more information than wikipedia. However, i stop adding links to this wikia to wikipedia articles. --Serpen 00:06, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::The Digimon Wiki went and deleted all the Digimon articles on Wikipedia and did a soft redirect to their articles instead since they had information that Wikipedia wouldn't allow. That's always an option for us, I suppose... --Gear-Richie 20:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Comment? You do realize this show is completely ripped off of Japanese TV. WHy not inform people of the show's true origins? : There is a complete Sentai Section for those informations and many articles list those articles under See Also. --Serpen 22:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Dear Power Rangers, I love your shows! That's why I made every type of morpher for evey type of ranger team out of paper. (exept the morphers for power rangers jungle fury) But I use the morphrs only when I play any type of power rangers game. Your fan, Ramy Shahin inserted from itsy bitsy page --Serpen 20:10, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Banner ads We have a problem. It now appears that banner ads are showing up all over the pages, mainly at the top. What is causing this? WhiteLight95 15:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC)WhiteLight9 ::That's a gift of the new global Wikia Skin. The Wikia Staff now puts the advertisments inside the page. But i see nothing of it because I'm using Firefox with an Adblocker, so if you also would disable these ads, load FF with Adblock Plus. (Mozilla Servers are at the moment a little slow) --serpen 18:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 13:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi, on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki, is that the standard text or does it mean on this wiki are some bad pages, if so, please give examples. --serpen 16:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :This message went to all the wikis that look to have problems from our tests. There is more info on the Central Forum linked above, along with links to specific pages that may have problems. Each of the pages listed has a difference, but not all the differences mean an effect on the final page. I suggest you copy the list to a wiki page, and then you can delete any you have checked -- sannse (talk) 21:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Misnomer Sentai do not have "Megazords", they have giant robots. Ergo, said category is a misnomer. Don't know how old this is or who posted it, but we have separate articles for the Sentai's "Mecha." --Gear-Richie 15:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Megazord Weights A lot of pages for Megazords have their mass as part of the info- where exactly does this info come from? 12:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, I believe that information came from the Megazord toys that have random information about the zords themselves on it. How canon this information is can't really be confirmed, but that's all the information we've got. --Gear-Richie 21:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) pink rangers 3 section of it under charactes on the menu it needs be only one Timeline The timelines in RPM are confusing...... --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:07, 22 September 2009 Admins needed Hi all, it looks like the admins haven't been active on this wiki in the last couple of months. I'd suggest that the active editors discuss which user(s) you trust to use the , then drop a note at http://adopt.wikia.com with a link to this discussion, and we can give the admin rights to the people you agree on. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin nominations and discussion here Has nobody nominated anyone yet? Any volunteers? I'd be willing since I've been around a while, and I'm eligible under Wikia's terms. --Gear-Richie 20:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I checked your page man. Got my vote. Hell, I'd volunteer myself, but I've probably not been here long enough to be trusted that well.Ozu Miyuki 19:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll put my hat in the ring if necessary. Mugenhunt 20:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) That makes two of us so far. But the announcement did say user(s). Despite the banner on top of the pages, we're not getting much of a response. Is anyone else up for it? --Gear-Richie 05:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, since I don't think anyone else is going to volunteer, I will. I do realize I have not been here long, but I think I could do the job. So long as you other two don't care, I'd like to do this.Ozu Miyuki 05:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I hereby nominate Gear-Richie and Ozu Miyuki for the position of Admin over the Power Rangers Wiki. You two sound level headed enough and willing to make this wiki work. If you need my help lemme know, but I think you two will be fine. Mugenhunt 07:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright. If Richie accepts, so will I.Ozu Miyuki 19:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I accept as well. Look forward to working with you all. My only question is whether or not we should wait longer to apply for the position, or do it right away. We may have other editors that want to voice an opinion. --Gear-Richie 01:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) They've had plenty of time to do that. There was a bullentin that was shown on every page. I say we go ahead and do it, so we can start cleaning this place up a bit better. Ozu Miyuki 03:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've submitted the request on both our behalves. Now we just wait for a response. --Gear-Richie 03:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Problem with new black background I have noticed that the new black background makes it difficult to read notices put up in an attempt to improve articles, such as "I'm sorry, Rangers, but we simply do not have enough information to proceed." Please, either fix the problem, or change the background back. I would much prefer the latter, as it has worked fine, so far.Dstebbins 22:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll contact Sena and let him/her know. That was the person who changed it. Ozu Miyuki 00:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's new look How many people are going to switch to the new look? I've done it, and it's gonna take some getting used to. Ozu Miyuki 21:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) An update. It seems you can edit the New Look for whatever colors, designs you so desire. I currently run a full moon background, with violet themed pages. Once the switchover is permanent, a new Theme will be created and installed. For anyone wanting to play with the Theme, and come up with your own, here is where to go. . Note this page only works under the new Wikia Look. Ozu Miyuki 21:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :It also only works if you're an administrator or Wikia staff. Digifiend 20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. Well damn, that kinda sucks. Ozu Miyuki 23:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Link colour I really like the new layout, there's just one issue- the colour of links (and in connection menu items) doesn't show up very well on the grey, since they're dark blue. Perhaps a change to a very light blue, so it'll be easier to read? Dave B 03:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Digifiend 08:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Cestro's Race In almost every mention of "Cestro of Aquitar", he is referred to as "African American". This is far from accurate, as he is not from Earth, let along from America. He's not an American citizen, and his decendants most likely were never even human, let alone from the Earth continent of Africa. He is simply a dark-skinned Aquitian, and should be treated as such. Fanon Can we please move all the fanon stuff here to a new Power Rangers Fanon Wiki? --MrThermomanPreacher 21:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :What fanon? Please name some examples of what you think shouldn't be here. Digifiend 01:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Those blog posts about Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Reboots and fake Power Rangers movies. It would be better to have them on a Fanon Wiki than here. --MrThermomanPreacher 17:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the blogs are really just for fans to have some fun anyhow and are not truly a wiki page, so I don't see the point in moving them to a seperate space. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 17:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Race Can we remove all of the "This person was the nth X-colored ranger" things in Trivia? If the show doesn't make a big deal about race, why should we?--Xepscern 00:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you and the offical policy as far as I understand it is to remove the racial backgrounds. I am doing that as I see it but there are a lot of rangers and I still have limited access due to me being fairly new to the site. Lovermusic86 00:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Answers Wiki http://powerrangers.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Answers http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Fanon_Wiki I've spotted a Power Rangers Answers Wiki and a Power Rangers Fanon Wiki, should we include these on the Main Page as related sites. --MrThermomanPreacher 17:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Related but NOT official. But be careful with it as people may confuse them for official sources and try to addin their own fandom to this already fanblasted wikiGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sources/References I've only been here a short while, but I've noticed that this wiki has very few references and sources, especially compared to other wikis that I have frequented. Would this not help speed the progress of the wiki by leading editors to good sources of information? I would imagine that these would be essential on pages relating to new/current seasons. Just a thought. ArcLight3712 03:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You are right, though the level of source citing need not be as advanced as Wikipedia's. In most cases, the title of an episode would be sufficient. But I have added it to the Morphin Grid Projects page. --Gear-Richie 05:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page due to couple of reasons it's been awhile since I've been on here but I have to say that I really like the new home page. 02:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you like it. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 04:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, that IP has no contributions. Anon, if you have a Wikia account, please log in so that we know who you are! Digifiend 20:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Metal Heroes Metal Heroes wiki is missing a w:c: at the beginning of the link. Nbajammer 03:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I have just now fixed it. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Super Hero Taisen I think its time to replace the Gokaiger vs Gavan image with the Super Hero Taisen logo Dont Be a Sad Panda 02:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I disagree. There's already a Super Hero Taisen link on the front page, as one of the four highlighted features (along with Power Rangers Super Samurai, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger). But that image serves the only link from the front page to the VS Gavan article. It'll be replaced eventually (probably after the DVD comes out and we have encodes we can watch), but now isn't the time. Digifiend 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Super Samurai Are we going to change the Super Samurai s18b to s19? Dont Be a Sad Panda 19:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Commented out text: NOTE:MMPR IS LISTED AS S1,S2,S3 AS THEY'RE THE PIONEER SEASONS AND EACH ADAPTS DIFFERENT SENTAI. SAMURAI IS LISTED AS 18A AND 18B AS THEY AREN'T PIONEER SEASONS AND ADAPT A SINGLE SENTAI. SAMURAI S18 WOULD MEAN THAT SAMURAI ITSELF WAS ON 18TH SEASON. Those numbers are based on their Sentai origins and not their official numbers. Otherwise, it'd be 19A and 19B, not 18A and 18B. Shinkenger is the 18th adapted Sentai series. So, no, we won't be changing it. Digifiend 00:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Timelines I made something wich may interrest you : http://www.sendspace.com/file/06xjan (sorry for bad english) You should make a template of it. Of course, you free to chang or modifiy his data. Freezi 19:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Freezi :we'll be sure to check it out. Thanks - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC)'' IRC chanel Is there any way we could start an IRC chanel? --Xepscern 21:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Megaforce and MMAR We should change Megaforce into s20. I know that since Samurai and Super Samurai were adapted from the same Sentai, and are technically the 18th season, but Megaforce is being called the 20th season, so we should treat it as such. And about MMAR, it needs atleast a mention on the home page. I dont mean that we need to add a new icon, but like just put a /Alien Rangers (mini series) next to MMPR3. Dont Be a Sad Panda 22:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :The numbers represent the number of production, not which season it is. Megaforce is the 20th season, but it is the 19th season produced because Samurai and Super Samurai are from the same Sentai. That's how I've always understood it. Nbajammer 22:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I can see now that you asked about this above and Digifiend mentioned it wouldn't be changed. I see no reason to change this even now since the commented out note explains why the numbering system is what it is. Nbajammer 22:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Still, what about MMAR, we cant just ignore it, and it is in the Seasonbar, so we should include it on the homepage Dont Be a Sad Panda 23:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::That, I would agree with but I don't understand how it was coded, so I'll defer that to Digifiend or Digi or DC. Nbajammer 23:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alien Rangers added to front page. Digifiend 01:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Badges/Leaderboard Am I the only one who can't see my badges or the leaderboard? Or has something changed? Kosmo7895 21:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :The feature has been removed from the wiki. Nbajammer 21:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Was it removed by the site owners, or has wikia just removed the feature in general? Kosmo7895 21:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::We removed it by a vote of the admins a couple of days ago. The feature was being abused by people who simply wanted to earn badges and not constructively edit the wiki. So rather than the intended purpose of rewarding positive editing, it became something people edited for just to earn and thus not help the wiki overall. Nbajammer 22:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Super Megaforce When will Super Megaforce be added, and will we included it as s20 or just s19b? Dont Be a Sad Panda 15:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :It'll be added when the name is confirmed. So far Super Megaforce is only tentative. And since Gokaiger is involved, I'd say it would be s20 on the front page listing (even if the Gokaiger suits aren't used, that's only like MMPR season 2 not using the Dairanger suits). Digifiend 15:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Why is Ultraman on the page? I know it is a Toku show, but its not made by Toei, like the other shows. And about the crossover with Kamen Rider, it could have most likley been non canon. Dont Be a Sad Panda 03:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's why we don't cover Ultraman on this wiki, and instead link to one which does cover it. Weird costumes Is it just me, or are the bad guys costumes just getting weirder and weirder?! Please comment! JaguarStar190 (talk) 00:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC)JaguarStar190 :Please don't. We're not a forum. MMAR icon should we switch the kakuranger icon for MMAR to something different, like the lightning thing on their suits and the logo?